Black Moon Clan (SMCU)
The Black Moon Clan is an evil organization originating from the planet Nemesis, a black dwarf, in the 30th Century. Using the tremendously strong, evil powers of the Malefic Dark Crystal, they attacked Crystal Tokyo, pursuing the Legendary Silver Crystal and forced the people into a comatose state of suspended animation, as well as Neo-Queen Serenity II. They eventually travelled back to 21st Century, to gather energy from a gigantic Malefic Dark Crystal. The members of the Black Moon Clan have black upside-down black crescent moons on their foreheads in comparison to the Moon Kingdom's own golden crescent moon-shaped symbols. Also, the members of the Black Moon have diamond-shaped earrings made out of the Malefic Dark Crystal that allow them to teleport over large distances in a flash of darkness. History 30th Century Members of the Black Moon Clan originally lived on 30th Century Earth before being expelled by Neo-Queen Serenity II to the planet Nemesis after a supposed rebellion. The ruler of the planet Nemesis, the Death Phantom, took this as an opportunity to achieve his own goal of bringing darkness to the world. He managed to manipulate the members of the Black Moon Clan to unknowingly support his self-interest by instilling hatred upon them, and encouraging them to seek vengeance on Neo-Queen Serenity II and to destroy Crystal Tokyo. Although Prince Diamond was in control of the Black Moon Clan, the Death Phantom manipulated him behind his back. The Black Moon Clan launched an attack on Crystal Tokyo, destroying everything except the Crystal Palace, which was protected by a barrier. The palace would later be invaded by Queen Nehellenia of the Dead Moon. 30th Century (Alternate timeline) Chibiusa vs. Black Lady 2009 Attack Kidnapping the four sisters The four sisters become the Ayakashi Sisters 21st Century New York mission and the end of the Clan After detecting the presence of a Malefic Dark Crystal from the past, the Black Moon Clan tracks it in their UFO to New York City in the year 2015. They eventually locate the crystal near the Statue of Liberty, where they crossed paths with the vigilante Tuxedo Mask and Seiya Kou/Sailor Starfighter. In the process, Sapphire installs an energy-gathering device on the Empire State Building to collect the radiation emanating from the Malefic Dark Crystal. After a motorcycle chase with Tuxedo Mask, Rubeus is knocked out and is taken back to the secret meeting room by Sapphire, who is aware of the Death Phantom’s control over the Clan using the energies of the Malefic Dark Crystal. He managed to change Rubeus’ mind and cause him to perform an assassination attempt on the Death Phantom, which eventually cost him his life as he is killed by fellow clan member Esmeraude under the orders of the Death Phantom. Later, Sapphire heads to the Empire State Building to disable the energy-gathering device, where he is attacked and injured by Black Moon aliens. Seiya finds the injured Sapphire and treats his wounds, and Seiya discovers that there is no Black Moon symbol on his forehead, signalling his redemption. However, the Death Phantom knew of the plot and kills Sapphire, causing his brother, Prince Diamond, to realize that the Death Phantom has been controlling the Clan to satisfy his needs. Prince Diamond is revealed to have been freed from the Death Phantom’s control. He is fatally injured in the fight by the Death Phantom and dies in Tuxedo Mask’s arms after asking him to destroy the Malefic Dark Crystal. Starfighter destroys the crystal, weakening the Death Phantom to the point he is destroyed by Tuxedo Mask’s Smoking Bomber. Meanwhile, after getting knocked out by Starfighter at a hotel sauna, Esmeraude encounters a mysterious woman named Kaolinite and agrees to work for her as a member of the Death Busters. While in service with the Death Busters, Esmeraude is assassinated by Mimete while attempting to commit suicide. Legacy Fate of the Ayakashi Sisters After the downfall of the Black Moon Clan, the last remaining members of the Black Moon faction are the Ayakashi Sisters. They arrive in Norway in the year 2016 in search of the other members of the Clan. During their mission, they encounter Princess Snow Kaguya, a humanoid alien whose comet crashed into Norway. The sisters began to work for Princess Snow Kaguya to aid her in her mission to freeze the world and rebuild her comet. The sisters are eventually healed by Sailor Moon and they set up a cosmetic store in Dysnomia, a moon of the dwarf planet Eris. The store's branding uses the Black Moon Clan's sigil. The sisters are eventually chosen by Sailor Pluto and Queen Hellenia to become the new Kuiper Belt Senshi. Members * Death Phantom * Prince Diamond * Blue Sapphire * Crimson Rubeus * Green Esmeraude * Black Lady (alternate timeline) Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Black Moon Clan Category:Factions Category:Villains